Tears in Love
|font color = White|CD name = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song|track color = #FEDA77|current track = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song: Grown Empathy}} |font color = White|name = マジLOVEレジェンドスター デュエットアイドルソング 一四ノ宮 那月 & 帝 ナギ Grown Empathy|kanji name = Tears in Love|romaji name = Tears in Love|translation = Tears in Love|type = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song|artist = Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishou) Mikado Nagi (Yonaga Tsubasa)|lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu|composition = Agematsu Noriyasu|arrangement = Fujinaga Ryuutarou|image = }} The second track from Maji Love Legend Star Duet Idol Songs: Shinomiya Natsuki & Mikado Nagi, a song by Shinomiya Natsuki voiced by Taniyama Kishou and Mikado Nagi voiced byUchida YumaYonaga Tsubasa. Lyrics English = The wind gently sweeps the grass meadows It’s a place where I could relax by your side (Surely) Whispering from weakness (Surely) Wounded by a blunt knife Every time the hourglass is turned The moon chokes out a Cry, cry Even if the sorrow is swallowed when love trembles and cries (Tears in sunshine) Tears will change the colour of your memories It’s a jewel of light (Last LOVE) With a firm embrace (Reciprocated LOVE) Even pain is love Oh… Time will tell The fear of losing you was Bigger than the sky and sun not being able to kiss (Surely) Things like how to become an adult (Surely) To pass away and disappear are “Now” Let’s decide on “what is lost” And wish for eternity If there is a beginning there is also an end (Tears in moonlight) Moreover, I won’t accept that there is no fate I swear I will run (Last LOVE) With you forever (I believed LOVE) I will never let go Hey… until I close my life I feel, I believe. (I swear) Because it blooms in an instant (I sing) Because I yearn for eternity (I can) “Live” and shine out It’s because I am myself that my memory can be a song Today I can sing it to you Sparkling and shining, my thoughts with you are tears in love (Tears in sunshine) Tears will change the colour of your memories It’s a jewel of light (Last LOVE) With a firm embrace (Reciprocated LOVE) Even pain is love Oh… Time will tell Tears in heart Tears in love |-| Romaji = kaze ga sougen wo naderu you ni yasashiku anata no soba de yasurageru ibasho wo (kitto) yowasa kara sasayaku mama (kitto) kizutsuketa ibitsu na naifu sunadokei wo kaesu tabi ni tsuki no musebi ga Cry, cry kanashisa ni nomarete koi ga furuete naite mo (Tears in sunshine) namida wa omoide wo irozukaseteku hikari no jueru (saigo no LOVE) gutto dakishime (kotaeta LOVE) itami sura ai to ah… toki ga oshieru yo anata wo ushinau koto he no kowasa wa sora ga taiyou to Kiss dekinai koto ijou (kitto) otona he no nari kata toka (kitto) sugisatte kieru ‘ima’ wo ‘ushinau mono’ to kimetsukete eien wo negatteta hajimari ga aru nara owari mo aru to uketome (Tears in moonlight) sono ue de sadame wa nai to aragai hashiru to chikau (saigo no LOVE) anata wo zutto (shinjita LOVE) hanasanai zutto nee… inochi tojiru made I feel, I believe. (I swear) isshun ni saku kara koso (I sing) towa ni kogareru kara koso (I can) ‘ikiru’ wa kagayakidashi boku ga boku datta kioku wa kyoku ni anata to no kyou wa uta he kiramekiterasareru omoi totomoni Tears in love (Tears in sunshine) namida wa omoide wo irozukaseteku hikari no jueru (saigo no LOVE) gutto dakishime (kotaeta LOVE) itami sura ai to ah… toki wa hohoemu yo Tears in heart Tears in love |-| Kanji = 風が草原を撫でるように優しく あなたの傍で安らげる居場所を (きっと) 弱さから囁くまま (きっと) 傷つけた歪(いびつ)なナイフ 砂時計を返すたびに 月の咽びがCry, cry 哀しさに飲まれて　恋が震えて泣いても (Tears in sunshine) 涙は思い出を色付かせてく 光のジュエル (最後のLOVE) ぐっと抱き締め (応えたLOVE) 痛みすら愛と ああ…時が教えるよ あなたを失うことへの怖さは 空が太陽とKissできないこと以上 (きっと) 大人へのなり方とか (きっと) 過ぎ去って消える「今」を 「失う物」と決めつけて 永遠を願ってた 始まりがあるなら　終わりもあると受け止め (Tears in moonlight) その上で運命(さだめ)はないと抗い 走ると誓う (最後のLOVE) あなたをずっと (信じたLOVE) 離さないずっと ねえ…命閉じるまで I feel, I believe. (I swear) 一瞬に咲くからこそ (I sing) 永久(とわ)に焦がれるからこそ (I can) 「生きる」は輝き出し 僕が僕だった記憶は曲に あなたとの今日は歌へ 煌めき照らされる　想いと共にTears in love (Tears in sunshine) 涙は思い出を色付かせてく 光のジュエル (最後のLOVE) ぐっと抱き締め (応えたLOVE) 痛みすら愛と ああ…時は微笑むよ Tears in heart Tears in love References https://llamalikesarah.wordpress.com/2016/12/06/utapri-tears-in-love/ for lyrics Navigation Category:Music Category:Maji LOVE Legend Star (4th Season) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Mikado Nagi Category:Duet CD